


Your Laughter’s Liquid

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [3]
Category: Horror Fandom, Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), Slasher Fandom - Fandom, The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair Pulling, Intersex Kayako, Kayako’s bathrobe, Mention of Chatacter Death (Kayako), Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Shapeshifting, Temperature Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, onryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Kayako wants her female SO to use her old bathrobe.
Relationships: Kayako Saeki/Original Female Chatacter(s), Kayako Saeki/Reader, Saeki Kayako/Original Female Chatacter(s), Saeki Kayako/Reader
Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939786
Kudos: 18





	Your Laughter’s Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Intersex Kayako (bc spirit gender fuckery). Some feels if you squint, mostly just sex though. Even Onryō get horny.

I sank gratefully into my steaming bubble-bath water, leaning forward to twist the taps so that the water stopped running. I settled back against the edge of the tub, closing my eyes to relax. The water stirred, rippled, sluiced off of a chill hand that rose above the surface to settle on my cheek. I turned into the palm and kissed it, opening my eyes to see a woman with nearly bone white skin and inky black hair. When she opened her mouth, a strange croak emerged, followed by a scratchy whisper. “Dahlia.”

The concept of true love breaking a curse might seem like a terribly silly western concept turned cliche, something I often thought idly as I carded my hand carefully through Kayako’s long dark tresses, but sometimes Westerners _didn’t_ get everything wrong _._ I found out the hard way that the opposite of a curse was never a blessing, nor even an exorcism—but rather compassion, mercy, forgiveness; rather than the absence of fear, an unyielding love and a desire to heal. She looked—well, not _human_ , certainly, not _alive,_ but not like she could in full-on onryō mode. Her skin was still terribly pale no matter how long she stood in the sunshine or soaked in a hot bath. She never pinked, never burned, never tanned, never pruned. 

  
She did, however, grow warm enough that her touch no longer felt as frigid as a winter wind. Her stony fingers eased into the hair at the nape of my neck with practiced ease as her cyanotic marble lips descended on mine. My hands reached for Kayako, running over her thawed body, over her perky little breasts that fit perfectly in the palm of my hand and over her bum. When her tongue slipped into my mouth, I dropped my hand to cup her between her legs, my palm resting against her pubic bone. A croaky moan started in her throat as I carefully ground the heel of my hand over where her clit should be. 

  
I broke our kiss abruptly, leaning my head on her cool shoulder as I caught my breath and dipped a finger into her. She crawled fully into my lap, legs spread on either side of mine as she straddled me. I huffed in fond exasperation. “Let me wash, Kayako, and we can finish in our bedroom.”

Kayako reluctantly crawled off of me, a look on her face as if she would be blushing if she still could. She chose to soak herself as I washed, warming her skin until it felt nearly room-temperature to me. When I rinsed and drained the tub, I reached for her old bathrobe hanging on the wrack and slipped into it. It had shown up one day laying across my bed, and I realized then that she wanted me to wear her clothing. I passed into the bedroom to find her already waiting in the middle of the bed, her naked form even more ghostly against my violet colored sheets. 

I climbed onto the bed, lifting her pallid, chalky legs to hook her onto my shoulders and lowering my lips to her exposed vulva. I started with dropping kisses over Kayako’s inner thighs and labia, the latter of which which swole with arousal despite her inability to blush. The tender flesh remained as pale as ever, like fine china or milk. When I bit gently at her thigh, a soft, almost-human moan escaped her lips. I did it again, trailing my finger along her slit. 

She responded as any woman would, emitting a breathy gasp. Her fingers loosed my hair from its bun and tangled amongst the strands. She pressed my head closer to her sex desperately, but I refused to be rushed. I traced a torturously-paced path with my tongue, trailing it in a slow loop up her right labia, avoiding her clit entirely as I swept down to her left labia. Kayako groaned in both disappointment and anticipation, panting harshly with every breath. 

When I reached the farthest point from her clit, I dropped another lazy kiss, pressing my tongue shallowly between slippery folds. I alternated between using my lips and tongue, this time moving straight up the center, though languidly as ever despite her urging in the form of gentle tugs to my hair. Just below her clit, I latched onto her labia again and drew the flesh into my mouth, sucking gently. The tugging on my hair became more insistent and she once more pushed herself against my face. Still, I patiently switched so that I sucked the opposite fold into my mouth. 

When Kayako tugged my hair again, I moved to bite at her other thigh as I slipped two fingers into her. Her back arched off of the bed as an inhuman screech fell from her lips. Even without her insides clenching around my fingers, I knew she came. I made the thrusts of my fingers even out into a steady pace, faster than I’d moved with my mouth. As her walls fluttered in preparation for another orgasm, I blew warm air onto her clit. A rush of thick arousal coated my fingers, her slick heat clamping down on them. 

As she came down from that high, I finally touched her clit, delivering short, soft, kitten-like licks to it. As she came yet again, I sucked it into my mouth at last, adding a third finger. Her fingernails scratched lightly at my scalp as she held me to her, thrashing around and whimpering in a surprisingly human way. Even though I knew Kayako, as an onryō, was stronger than me—stronger than any human, really—I pressed her into the bed with one hand, wrapping my arm around her waist. My teasing of her over for the moment, I focused on the bud trapped between my lips, flicking and circling it with my tongue as I continued to suck on it and drive my fingers into her to the last knuckle. A shriek like a banshee reached my ears but I paid it no mind, ignored her thrashing until she shoved me away, chest heaving. 

I met her wild eyes as she reached for me and drug me closer, her already-cooling lips melting into mine. Between us I felt it as her clit engorged further and elongated just enough to work as a small cock. I was wet with arousal when Kayako entered me, piercing me with a frigid lance that spread like ice in my veins as she balanced me on her lap. No matter how much she warmed herself with water beforehand, she always felt glacial inside of me, and her using her onryō powers to alter her body made her lose her stolen warmth faster. They made her more inhuman, even without enacting the curse on someone. 

Every kiss of Kayako’s cock inside of me brought on a shiver. The temperature difference, though shocking, offered something... _more_. I rocked on her, tightening quickly and achieving a swift orgasm. I’d worked up to it part of the way when pleasuring her, but the penetration and the shock of her body temperature to my system did the rest. I leaned against her shoulder, so white against nearly every skin tone, like bleached bones left out in the sun for too long. She plucked at the ties to her robe until they came undone and it fluttered open, then bent her neck to lave over my nipple with her tongue, her long hair obscuring her face as she used her knees to bounce me on her cock. I came twice more writhing around on her lap, but she apparently finally grew impatient, her ivory hands grasping me by my rear, lifting me bodily so that her length slipped free, flipping me over with my pelvis slightly raised and my legs close together, and slamming back into me with a force that sent me flat. 

I whined, trying to raise onto my arms, but she pressed me down into the mattress. “Kayako!” 

In reply she licked my ear, dusting kisses along my neck and shoulder. She whispered my name in my ear between croaks interspersed with more screeching. Her body grew wintry against mine as she manipulated her onryō powers again to slightly warp reality. I felt her hand on my clit despite there being no room physically available between my body and my bedsheets. Never tiring but growing steadily more sensitive, she didn’t withdraw her cock from me until I locked up into a full-body spasm, all but convulsing. 

As my body stilled, settling into a hazy, bliss, I rolled over onto my side. Kayako sat watching me unblinkingly, her cock returned to a clit. With her trademark jerky movements, she stroked my hair away from my face. I grabbed her wrist and yanked, knowing I wouldn’t be able to hurt her. She complied without being asked, reclining next to me as she continued to stare at me. 

Ignoring the way I shivered, I gathered her chilly, freezing body against mind, peppering kisses over her face, throat, and collarbone. I took my time counting out her vertebra by outlining them with my fingertips. I tenderly caressed the now barely-noticeable twist of her neck, a remnant from Takeo snapping it. She didn’t draw a single breath as she lay with me, as my fingertips sought out the scars from his stabbing of her. My mouth found hers again, disregarding how it made mine numb for a moment. “Stay,” she rasped, bloodshot eyes searching mine. 

“Yes,” I replied. “I will, for you.”


End file.
